marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Downing (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Gunhawk | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ; | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (step-paternal great grandfather, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (step-paternal grandfather, deceased); Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased); Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased); John Howlett, Jr. (step-paternal uncle, presumed deceased); Dog Logan (paternal uncle); James Howlett (father); Dolores Downing (mother, deceased); Erista (paternal half-brother); Akihiro (paternal half-brother); Saw Fist (paternal half-brother, deceased); Cannon Foot (paternal half-brother, deceased); Laura Kinney (paternal half-sister); Shadowstalker (paternal half-sister, deceased); Fire Knives (paternal half-sister, deceased); Amiko Kobayashi (foster sister); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed); Truett Hudson (second cousin); Victor Hudson (second cousin); James Hudson (second cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Biological child of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 13 | HistoryText = Origin William Downing was the son of a Canadian woman named Dolores Downing and of Wolverine, though nothing is known about the relationship apart from the fact that they had a child. William Downing was raised by his mother and the two took care of each other until she died of old age. One day he was found by his half-brother: Daken in order to be used as a weapon against his own father. Daken then gave William to a powerful criminal organization called The Red Right Hand which had a personal vendetta against Wolverine. The leader of this criminal Organization then tasked one of its member to train William at becoming an efficient assassin, . His training over, he took the name of Gunhawk, who was a famous western gunslinger, thanks to his experience and training, Downing was appointed the leader of the mercenary group dubbed the “Mongrels”. The Mongrels team was created to eliminate, Wolverine's friends, family and ex-girlfriends. The Mongrels Working with Shadowstalker, Fire Knives, Saw Fist and Cannon Foot, Gunhawk tracked down Wolverine's current girlfriend, Melita Garner, whom they found working in the San Francisco Post building. The team dealt with the building security officers as they entered the building. When they found Melita and attacked, they were shocked to find her with a Skrull sonic disruptor, which she fires at them, which allows her to get away with the help of the mutant shape shifter Mystique. Gunhawk returned to the Red Right Hand and reported of the team's failure, however, his superiors decide to proceed to their next target in the nation of Madripoor. The Mongrels arrive in Madripoor and travel through the city to find the Princess Bar. They entered the establishment and massacred the staff. Tyger Tiger intervened when Gunhawk attempted to open the door t the room filled with mementos and possessions which Wolverine has accumulated over his long lifetime. Gunhawk told Tyger Tiger that “Logan is in hell” and burned down the room. Tyger asked why they are doing this, but all Gunhawk said was that Wolverine had made his and the rest of the teams life a living hell. Soon afterward, the Mongrels finally faced Wolverine and despite their actions they were all given a chance to surrender peacefully but the team decided to fight him instead. As expected by the Red Right Hand and Daken, Wolverine was the better warrior and soon bested them in combat which resulted in their deaths. Gunhawk was the last one to face Wolverine and died against him. It was after the battle after all the Mongrels died that Wolverine found out that Gunhawk and the rest of the Mongrels were his children, which devastated him. The Mongrels were buried by Logan afterwards, with William's body being buried next to the grave of his mother Dolores Downing. It's unknown if Gunhawk was aware that Daken was his half-brother and Logan his father, as the Red Right Hand and Daken only told him what was necessary to make him fight and die against his own father. | Powers = None | Abilities = Gunhawk is a trained mercenary with excellent martial arts and other combat skills. Expert strategist and team leader. | Strength = Average human who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Equipped with two pistols that have blades attached to them. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Downing Family Category:Logan Family Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Arts Category:Strategists Category:Leaders